In a fairy tale's snow
by loonie lupin
Summary: Dans tous les contes de fées, un prince charmant arrive pour changer la vie du jeune héros... et si Harry nous racontait l'arrivée de son prince charmant? slash HPRL


**In a fairy tale's snow**

****

Tous les contes de fée commencent par « il était une fois » et celui-ci ne fait pas exception à la règle. Donc, _il était une fois, dans le plus profond des rues de Londres, un jeune garçon assis devant un feu de cheminée, lisant un livre_.

Dans tous les contes de fée, l'enfance du héros n'a pas été rose et celui-ci ne fait pas exception à la règle car ce _jeune garçon, qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de connaître ses parents, et avait été élevé dans la haine, avait perdu son parrain, sa seule famille, il y avait quelques mois de cela_.

Dans tous les contes de fée, il y a toujours un moment où _le prince charmant fait son apparition_ et c'est pour cela que _cette nuit d'hiver allait changer pour toujours la vie de ce jeune garçon._

Et tous les contes de fée sont fait pour être contée et celui-ci ne fait pas exception à la règle, et c'est donc pour cela que je mets cette histoire par écrit.

Seulement, ce conte de fée n'est pas comme les autres, car c'est mon histoire, et je vais donc vous raconter l'arrivée de mon prince charmant, dans cette nuit enneigée d'hiver…

* * *

Je suis assis devant un feu de cheminée à Grimmauld Place, la maison de mon parrain. Mon parrain qui était mort il a déjà six mois de cela. Je m'en suis voulu pendant tellement longtemps, mais j'ai fini par comprendre que je n'y étais pour rien et que je n'aurais rien pu faire pour que Sirius agisse autrement.

Ce sont les vacances de Noël et c'est pour cela que je ne suis pas à Poudlard. Ron et Hermione sont tous les deux retournés dans leur famille respective et je suis donc retourné au Qg.

J'ai dit précédemment que je lisais un livre, mais c'est beaucoup dire. J'ai bien un livre sur mes genoux, mais cela doit bien faire dix minutes que je n'ai pas tourné la page et je serais incapable de vous dire ne serait-ce que le sujet de ce roman, enfin si c'est un roman, car je suis totalement perdu dans mes pensées.

Mais je suis brusquement tiré de ma rêverie par les hurlements du portrait de la mère de Sirius. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre que personne ne soit capable de décrocher cette vieille harpie du mur. Enfin, je lâche mon livre et me précipite à l'entrée, pour voir qui est le nouvel arrivant et me retrouve face Rémus Lupin. Il a tellement de neige sur lui que j'ai l'impression de voir un bonhomme de neige.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dehors par une pareille tempête ? Oh, bien sûr, sûrement une quelconque mission pour l'Ordre, mais quand même…. Je le vois trembler de la tête au pied et ses lèvres sont bleues. Je jure entre mes dents. Il doit faire un moins –15° dehors ! C'est l'hiver le plus froid depuis des années ! Il doit être complètement gel !

- Rémus ! je m'écrie en me précipitant vers lui, ignorant complètement les cris stridents qui me parviennent aux oreilles.

- Sa…salut, Harry, parvient-il à articuler, malgré ses dents qui s'entrechoque.

- Mais tu es complètement fous de traîner dehors par un froid pareil ! je lui reproche. Allez, viens…

Je l'entraîne dans le salon, vers le feu de bois, lui enlever manteau et pull en chemin. Ses vêtements sont totalement trempés et s'il les garde, il risque d'attraper une pneumonie, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas ! Je le force à enlever son pantalon avant de l'asseoir dans le canapé où j'étais installé il y a pas deux minutes de cela.

Je me précipite hors du salon, à la recherche d'une chaude couverture, et revient, attrapant un linge de bain au passage. Je l'entoure de la couverture et pose l'autre linge sur sa tête, dans le but de sécher ses mèches détrempées. Une fois cela fait, je me débarrasse du linge et je sais que si je n'avais pas été aussi préoccupé de sa santé, j'aurais éclaté de rire en voyant que ses cheveux étaient encore plus emmêlés que les miens.

- J- j'ai froid, Harry, me murmure-t-il.

- Je sais ! Mais quelle idée aussi de rester sous une tempête de neige, pesté-je en frottant énergiquement la couverture sur sa peau dénudée.

Finalement, ne voyant pas d'autre solution, j'enlève moi aussi mon pull. Je vois ses yeux s'écarquillé, il doit avoir oublié que la source de chaleur la plus indiquée pour calmer l'hypothermie – car je suis sûr qu'il doit faire de l'hypothermie – c'est la chaleur humaine. Mais moi je l'ai pas oublié et je le prends donc dans mes bras, la couverture autour de nous, pour essayer de calmer les frissonnement de son corps.

Après quelques minutes, je le sens calme, tout contre moi, et les sentiments que je ressens envers lui depuis cet été reprennent le dessus. Je sens un élan de désir me submerger et je réalise enfin que nos peaux sont en contact très étroit. Il faut que je me détache où il va sentir mon problème.

Je me relève et je vois le regard perdu qu'il me lance. Il ne doit pas comprendre pourquoi est-ce que je me suis retiré et je me sens obligé de lui fournir une explication.

- Je vais te chercher des vêtements secs, je reviens tout de suite.

Et c'est ce que je fais. Je cours chercher des affaires et moins de deux minutes plus tard, je me retrouve à ses côtés avec un pantalon de jogging et un sweat bien épais. Ses lèvres ont repris leur couleur normale, je remarque avec bonheur et pendant qu'il s'habille, je repasse aussi mon pull, sinon c'est moi qui vais attraper froid. Par contre, alors que je me rasseye à côté de lui, je remarque que ses yeux sont brillant, et je devine aisément pourquoi.

Je pose ma main sur son front en soupirant. Il est brûlant.

- Voilà, tu as de la fièvre !

- C'est pas grave, Harry.

- Pas grave ! Tu es brûlant ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller te coucher immédiatement.

- Mais…

- Pas de discussion !

Je sais, j'agis comme une mère poule – ça doit être Madame Weasley qui déteint sur moi – mais si Rémus ne se soigne pas tout de suite, il va être vraiment malade, et je ne voudrais pas que cela arrive. Alors, en moins de cinq minutes, il est sous la couette, moi à ses côtés, une tisane dans la main.

- Bois ça

- Oui, maman, me dit-il en plaisantant, mais il fait tout de même ce que je lui ai demandé.

Une fois qu'il a fini, je lui reprends la tasse des mains, la pose sur la table de nuit et réajuste les couvertures sur lui.

- Maintenant dors…

Il ne met pas long pour obéir. Il doit être mort de fatigue et la fièvre n'est pas vraiment là pour aider. Après encore quelques secondes à l'observer, j'éteins les lumières et vais me coucher à mon tour…

… pour être réveillé quelques heures plus tard, par un bruit venant de la salle de bain. Je me lève et tombe sur Rémus qui revient dans sa chambre d'un pas chancelant.

- Rémus, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demandé-je en prenant son bras pour le ramener au lit.

- Ce n'est rien… je dois juste avoir chopé une grippe ou quelque chose…

Je me retiens très mal de soupirer et une fois qu'il est à nouveau allongé je descends à la cuisine pour prendre une potion contre la grippe. Je me fais une note mentale pour ne pas oublier de remercier Madame Weasley qui avait demandé à ce qu'il y ait une réserve de ces potions-là en prévision de l'hiver. Je suppose qu'elle pensait que ce serait plutôt les enfants qui l'utiliserais.

Quand je reviens, Rémus tremble de froid, même sous les couvertures alors, après qu'il ait bu, je me glisse à ses côtés. Je prends des risques, je pourrais tomber malade moi aussi, mais tant pis. Dès que je suis allongé, il vient chercher de la chaleur dans mes bras.

Oh god ! Comment est-ce que je peux éprouver autant de plaisir à l'avoir dans mes bras quand il est malade et brûlant de fièvre ? C'est officiel, moi, Harry Potter, suis vraiment raide dingue amoureux de Rémus Lupin, le meilleur ami de mon père et de mon parrain, mon ancien professeur, loup-garou de son état !

Tandis que je me fais cette réflexion, ô combien constructive, je sens son corps devenir plus lourd sur le mien, alors qu'il s'endors gentiment, et alors qu'il oscille entre le sommeil et l'éveil, je l'entends murmurer quelques mots.

- Je t'aime Harry…

Je me sens tout à coup paralysé. Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Est-ce qu'il vient bien d'avouer son amour pour moi ? Mais il ne faut pas que je m'emballe. Après tout, c'est sûrement à cause de la fièvre, néanmoins, ne voyant pas quand est-ce que je pourrais avoir de meilleur chance pour lui confesser à mon tour mon amour, je me relève gentiment et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

La sensation m'électrise, mais je ne dois pas profiter de lui quand il est dans cet état, surtout qu'il se sentirait sûrement horrifié par l'idée d'être embrasser par moi, alors après quelques secondes, je me prépare à me retirer, mais ce n'était sans compter sur le fait qu'il ne dormait pas encore. En fait, je suppose que c'est mon baiser qui a dû l'empêcher de sombre complètement dans les bras de Morphée. Enfin, tout cela pour dire que me retirer n'est plus une tâche si aisée car ses lèvres s'ouvrent sous les miennes et sa langue ravit ma bouche.

Quand nos lèvres se séparent enfin, je vois son regard enfiévré posé sur moi, alors qu'il commence à parler.

- J'espère que tu te rends compte que tu as sûrement attrapé mes microbes, maintenant…

- C'est pas grave, y'a un grand stock de potion à la cuisine, répons-je avant de lui donner un baiser papillon.

Je sais que je devrais lui dire de dormir maintenant, mais tout compte fait, je préfère qu'il soit dans mes bras, plutôt que dans ceux de Morphée…

* * *

Tous les contes de fée finissent par « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant » mais celui-ci fait exception à la règle. Et je ne peux pas vous dire comment est-ce qu'il se termine, car je ne le sais pas encore. Mais ce que je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire, _c'est que le héros et le prince charmant vécurent une belle histoire d'amour._


End file.
